


Daddy Kink

by rinstop



Series: Prompt fills [7]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinstop/pseuds/rinstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a joke takes a turn to somewhere neither of them expected</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Kink

It starts as a joke - Nagisa forgets his wallet so Rin takes the bill to cover the cost of dinner with a quip about being his sugardaddy and Nagisa takes the joke and runs with it, his grin teasing and his eyes grateful. He bumps Rin’s shoulder with his and says ‘Thanks, Daddy’ with a coy tilt of his head and it makes Rin’s breath catch in his throat. 

He’s always been a bit of a show off and ever since they were little he’s always liked the way Nagisa has looked up to him, wanting his attention and approval, watching him with admiration. The next time he does it, they’re shopping and he’s just short of what he needs because he bought snacks near the station. 

So he looks to Rin with round eyes and asks, “Daddy, will you buy it for me, please?”

Rin doesn’t expect the words to go straight to his groin, but they do, and his voice is husky when he leans down and whispers, “Of course. Daddy likes to look after his baby.” 

Nagisa freezes, startled for a moment like a deer in the headlights, and Rin knows when that surprise turns into a naughty little smirk that Nagisa is feeling the same thing he is. 

So when Nagisa whispers ‘Hey, Daddy’ in his ear and crawls over him to sit in his lap, settling that little butt rather deliberately over his crotch and wearing nothing but one of Rin’s old t-shirts that are big on him, Rin goes from zero to hard pretty quickly. Nagisa’s eyes light up when he feels the bulge growing beneath him, looking inordinately pleased with himself like the little devil he is. He grinds down on it, his own dick growing and tenting the fabric of the t-shirt, and Rin groans at the friction. His cock rises, nudging at the cleft of Nagisa’s ass through the material of his trousers, and he can’t help but thrust up. He holds Nagisa’s hips down over him with firm hands around his waist, fingers digging into the flesh of his ass hard enough to bruise.

Nagisa holds onto his shoulders, head hanging low as his savours the sensation. Open-mouthed kisses along Rin’s jaw line, he whispers into his ear,

“I’ve been such a good boy lately, Daddy. Don’t you think I should be rewarded?”

Rin releases a shaky breath, head falling back - every time Nagisa says it, his dick feels harder. Clenching his jaw, he fights for composure and when he looks at Nagisa’s laughing face again he grins, a predator’s sharp smile.

“Yeah,” his voice rough, he squeezes Nagisa’s ass in response, “and I know exactly what my little boy likes.”


End file.
